


Vision

by IamHynEd



Series: Poetry was my First Language [3]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: And may happen in fantasy world of some sort, Gen, Just anything that I could think of under the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHynEd/pseuds/IamHynEd
Summary: Warmth embracing me giving me hope.If words could speak, I would savor the multitude of tunes,
Series: Poetry was my First Language [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582864





	Vision

And together we stare  
beyond the darkness  
meeting the whimsical breeze  
seeping through  
our very core

The creeping cold, we embrace  
replaced by contentment  
basked by the ever  
growing light  
graciously reflected in  
our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ~Stay HynEd.


End file.
